rasa terdingin
by INDONESIAN KARA
Summary: Ying telah menuju awan, menemukan selamatnya, dan itu pulalah yang membuat Yaya hancur, remuk, berkeping-keping serak dalam keheningan sesat yang meredam... [#B3ESS17]


_(Ying telah menuju awan, menemukan selamatnya, dan itu pulalah yang membuat Yaya hancur, remuk, berkeping-keping serak dalam keheningan sesat yang meredam...)_

* * *

 **— { rasa terdingin } —**

* * *

 **BOBOIBOY (c) MONSTA, MALAYSIA.**

 **rated:** T (R-13,5).

 **genres:** friendship, angst. (?)

 **language:** INDONESIAN (Bahasa Indonesia). **_((jangan dipotong/dispasi seenak jidat.))_**

 **notes:** alternate universe, oc, ooc, alur ngebut, etc.

.

 **a/n:** kepikiran untuk bikin cerita versi lebih panjang dari scene terakhir dalam fanfiksi **_один._** Yea, seperti yang ada di summary, versi friendship YayaYing. Separuh drabble (barangkali?), pelampiasan setelah bikin naskah drama musikal untuk classmeet lima hari lalu sampai begadang (dan syukurlah menang total), hhh...

and also: **#B3ESS17**

• •• ••• • ••• •• •

 _Pergilah, kawan, raihlah impianmu..._

 _Selagi tersisalah waktu..._

 _Jangan khawatirkan aku..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Senja itu, seperti biasa, buku paket Biologi jenjang menengah atas menjadi mangsa dari iris cokelat Yaya, ditemani oleh secangkir teh melati yang masih hangat.

Uapnya mengepul, mengenai ujung dari hidung mancung Yaya.

Gadis itu tersenyum, mengangkat cangkir tehnya tinggi, sejajar dengan hidungnya, lantas mendekatkan dan menempelkan cangkir keramik itu ke bibirnya.

Mengirupnya pelan, menghangatkan.

Halaman dari buku paket yang Yaya baca membahas tentang antariksa; planet, bintang, nebula, galaksi, dan seisi alam raya. Entah mengapa Yaya jadi tertarik tentang hal-hal yang berbau astronomi.

Selang beberapa menit, seorang gadis oriental berambut hitam dan dikucir dua mendatangi rumah Yaya, seorang gadis berketurunan Cina yang menjadi sahabat karib sejak Yaya dan gadis itu masih menempuh pendidikan di bangku Sekolah Dasar.

"Hai, Yaya!"

"Eh..." Yaya mengangkat kepala, aha. "Halo juga, Ying!" Mereka saling merangkul, melepas rindu, walaupun sempat bertemu tiga hari yang lalu. "Sudah selesai lelahnya? Wah, tambah putih saja kau, semenjak pulang dari London. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Ying terkekeh. "Ah, _semenjana*_ saja. _Serotonin*_ dalam tubuhku serasa anjlok; terjun payuuungg!"

"Se... Men... Jana?" Yaya menelengkan kepala. "Bahasa mana pula lah itu?"

"Oh, _semenjana_ itu maknanya _*biasa-biasa saja_ , _maa_. Tidak ada yang spesial atau khusus. Jadi, kabarku sepulang dari London itu tidak ada yang spesial, alias biasa-biasa saja, hehe.

"Aku mempelajarinya dari salah seorang temanku, teman dekat lebih tepatnya, namanya Riska, dari Indonesia. Aku mempelajari bahasa dari negaranya, Bahasa Indonesia, _ma_!"

"Oh, begitu. Pantas terasa asing. Eh, apa kau sudah mengelilingi seluruh London? Seluruh Inggris?"

"Mestilah sudah. Yaa, sebelas-dua belas dengan apa yang aku lihat di artikel. Kautahu, hei, bahkan Big Ben dan Sungai Thames terlihat lebih keren jika dipandang secara langsung."

 **.**

 **ii**

 **.**

Mereka berdua bertukar cerita, membagi pengalaman, menebar segala perasaan yang tertimbulkan oleh semua bingkai kejadian yang terjadi di dalam kehidupan mereka selama hampir lima tahun.

"Lihat! Ini fotoku ketika aku berfoto di dekat Big Ben!"

"Oh, iya? Hmm, pakaianmu di dalam foto ini terlihat aneh sekali, Ying. Terlalu belibet ke sana dan ke mari. Seperti kepompong," canda Yaya, mengisi waktu.

" _Haiya_! Masa itu sedang dingin, _laa_! Aku harus pakai baju serba panjang, _wo_!"

"Hihihi..."

"Eh, Ying, kapan kau akan kembali ke London? Satu minggu lagi aku akan kembali berkuliah, setelah satu bulan."

Ying menatap langit-langit rumah.

"Hmh, setelah ini, pasti aku akan diberondongi oleh samudera tugas..."

Yaya terkikik. "Sabar, sabar."

•

 ** _"Waktunya berjalan cepat sekali, bukan?"_**

 ** _"Aku bahkan tidak menyangka kita telah lama tidak bergurau macam tempo-tempo dahulu."_**

 ** _"Apa engkau masih sama seperti dahulu?"_**

•

 _Dua_ _tahun kemudian, Yaya dan Ying telah menyelesaikan studi mereka._

 _Yang mana Yaya menempuh ilmu kedokteran dan menge_ _mban tugas menjadi tenaga medis baru bagi salah satu rumah sakit di Malaysia._

 _Se_ _mentara itu, Ying berkutat dengan segala tes dan penyesuaian_ _diri terhadap lingkungan Eropa yang membuatnya harus menggeser sifat-sifat asli dalam dirinya._

 _Selesai dengan itu, Ying pindah ke New York, pindah universitas, mengenali lingkungan baru, meninggalkan London dan teman-teman semasa kuliah di sana._

 _Surat-surat tulis, panggilan suara, panggilan video, bingkisan selamat untuk hari-hari spesial, surat-surat elektronik menjembatani dan menyangga hubungan persahabatan sejati antara Ying dan Yaya._

 _Yaya berpikir Ying telah berubah, begitu pula dengan sebaliknya._

 _Yaya kerap mendengar Ying membentak-bentak seseorang ketika sedang bercakap-cakap secara_ virtual _dengannya. Kata-kata kasar, ungkap-ungkap ucapan kemarahan, dan teriakan yang hampir memecah gendang telinga sering Yaya dengar._

 _"Apa yang terjadi dengan Ying? Apakah dia... Berubah?" Setiap malam, sela-sela merawati pasien, makan siang, menunggu adiknya pulang, Yaya memikirkannya. Ying berubah, Ying berubah, Ying berubah..._

 _... berubah sifatnya. Yaya khawatir, Yaya tidak ingin—biarpun terdengar egois—tali persahabatan (yang barangkali telah menjadi tali persaudaraan) antara dirinya dengan wanita berkacamata bundar itu renggang, bahkan putus dan lenyap._

 _Di sisi lain, Ying merasa amat canggung ketika menghubungi (atau dihubungi) Yaya. Wanita berjilbab merah muda itu (hampir) selalu merasa lelah, juga lebih pendiam._

 _Tidak jarang pesan-pesan tertulis Ying yang seolah panjang dikalikan lebar dikali dua pangkat sekian hanya dibalas sekecap kata dari Yaya, malahan pernah tanpa balasan sama sekali hingga Ying menghubungi Yaya lagi beberapa hari setelahnya._

 _Wanita yang dulu adalah sahabat terbaiknya telah berubah, Ying merasa terlambat menyadarinya._

 _Ying kerap cemas, kerap melamun, kerap tidak konsentrasi..._

 _"Aku harus dan akan kembali ke negeri asalku, secepatnya."_

 _Keputusan Ying telah bulat, keputusan Ying tidak bisa lagi diganggu gugat._

•

 ** _"Cobalah menebak, siapa yang akan datang?"_**

•

 _Macam kebanyakan senja, Yaya duduk-duduk di depan rumah, ditemani segelas minuman jahe panas seraya_ browsing _tentang kesehatan mata._

 _Seharuenya dia tidur sekarang, karena ada tugas jaga malam hari ini. Tapi, ah, sudahlah. Masih ada beberapa jam untuk istirahat._

 _Yaya tetap di mejanya, sesekali berdiri karena merasa pegal, lantas duduk kembali._

 _Senja itu, sepesan elektronik tanpa diduga masuk._

* * *

 ** _Tebak siapa yang akan kembali... ;)_**

* * *

 _Yaya mengernyitkan dahi. Tanpa nama pengirim-eh, ini surat elektronik. Tanpa dikenali alamat surelnya._

 _Yaya tidak kenal, benar-benar tidak._

 _'Siapa yang akan kembali?' Yaya mengambil pusing. Astaga._

 _Yaya menilik tanggal pada_ bar _notifikasi sebentar, "Ying... Tidak, belum saatnya dia kembali, masih lama."_

•

 ** _kira-kira, bagaimana jika kita tidak pernah saling mengenal?_**

 ** _kita sekarang seperti dua orang asing._**

 ** _kira-kira, bagaimana jika kita saling membenci?_**

 ** _kita saling bertolak depan dan belakang._**

•

"Kau mau kembali ke Pulau Rintis sekarang?" Ying sejenak berhenti mengemasi bawaan. "Ya."

"Tapi, akan ada banyak pemberitahuan yang terlewat jika-"

"Aku tahu, itu sebabnya aku memerlukanmu di sini. Beritahu aku jika ada pemberitahuan apapun yang bersangkut-paut denganku, namaku. Aku sudah memberi tahu Covenant kalau aku akan kembali. Tolong, Rosetta."

Ying melangkah pergi, keluar dari asramanya. Rosetta menghela napas lelah.

"Hati-hati, Ying."

 _"Ja. (Ya.)"_

•

 ** _sejenak, aku pikir, kautelah melupakan aku..._**

 ** _menghapusku dan kenangan persahabatan kita dari segala sisi dari memorimu..._**

 ** _pertemuan yang sempat tertunda._**

 ** _masihkah aku dan engkau saling mengenali?_**

•

 _Yaya sedang menyantap makan siangnya ketika Ying berkunjung dengan wajah riang. Ying menceritakan apa yang dia alami di Amerika._

 _Teman-teman baru. Pemantapan minat. Lingkungan baru, yang belum pernah Ying temui. Sisi lain dari dunia ini, belahan lain._

 _"Ah, iya, aku membawa kabar bagus- y-ya, mungkin kabar baik untukku sendiri, sih..."_

 _"Kabar baik bagimu, adalah kabar baik bagiku juga, Ying. Ayo, apa kabar baij yang kau bawa?"_

 _"Ini!"_

 _Hingga kabar itu datang, kabar yang membawa suatu perihal yang Yaya benci._

 _"Aku diterima. Menjadi..."_

 ** _... astronot. Antariksa. Angkasawan._**

 _Yaya tersenyum kecut, melihat tanggal Ying akan pergi. Tahun ini, hingga..._

 **iv**

"Kamu akan meninggalkan Kuala Lumpur untuk delapan tahun?" Bahkan lebih dari itu. Lebih dari delapan tahun.

Ying mengangguk, ragu-ragu dia menjawab. "Iya, Yaya, delapan setengah tahun, aku akan meninggalkan Pulau Rintis..." Pada akhirnya gadis itu tersenyum senang, merebut kertas pernyataan dari Yaya, dan membacanya lagi.

Dia berbinar. "Ini akan jadi pengalamanku yang sangaaaaaaatt berharga! Yaya, aku senang sekali- Err, Yaya?"

Ying mengernyit khawatir tatkala melihat Yaya yang mematung, tatapan mata wanita itu terasa kosong, seolah tidak ada nyawa.

"Ya... Ya? Yaya?" Begitu pundaknya disentuh oleh Ying, wanita berjilbab merah muda itu terkejut, seolah kembali dari semua pembayangannya. "Iya, Ying?"

Khawatir, tentu saja. Ying menggigit bibir bawahnya, "kamu... tidak marah, kan, kalau aku pergi ke luar negeri untuk selama itu?"

Namun, Yaya tetap bergeming. Dia tidak menjawab. Apapun itu.

"Kalau kamu tidak mengizinkan, yah, aku bisa batalkan pemberangkatanku besok..."

Sebelum sempatYing berbalik, tangannya dipegang oleh Yaya, menahannya. "Aku mengizinkanmu, kok," Yaya tersenyum. "Aku hanya khawatir dengan keadaanmu nanti, Ying."

"Ah, aku akan baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatirkan aku secara berlebihan..."

Ying tersenyum, Yaya juga (namun memaksakan diri untuk) tersenyum.

Senyum tidak ikhlas, namun semuanya adalah demi bintang kejoranya.

 **.**

 **v**

 **.**

 _"Take care, my best friend ..."_

Pada akhirnya, hanya itulah yang mampu diucapkan oleh Yaya seusai mengantarkan Ying.

Hanya sebatas ucapan, namun mengapa ada rasa khawatir yang menyelinap ke dalam relung dadanya?

Yaya mulai berfikiran negatif. Namun tidak, seharusnya dia tidak boleh memikirkan sesuatu yang negatif tentang salah satu orang yang paling dia kasihi selain keluarganya.

Tidak, dia harus mendoakan sahabat karib menuju saudarinya sendiri, Ying, kelak baik-baik saja...

" _Take care,_ Ying. Kutunggu kau, selamanya di sini. Hingga kaukembali ke negeri ini, menemuiku, hingga kita bisa bermain seperti dulu lagi."

Ying menangguk. "Kamu juga. Akan aku potretkan gemintangan para bintang sepulangnya aku ke Malaysia lagi," ucapnya, Ying tersenyum tipis. "Aku pegang janjimu, Ying."

"Ahaha, boleh saja, _maa._ _Oh!_ Jaga dirimu baik-baik, aku pasti akan merindukanmu, Yaya."

Gadis dewasa itu beroptimis, lalu tersenyum, dan mengangguk mantap.

Pesawat yang membawa Ying menuju ke kampung halamannya (ya, Ying tentu saja harus berpamitan dengan kedua orang tuanya terlebih dahulu, demi memperoleh restu perizinan dan doa) lepas landas, terbang megah dipayungi mentari senja.

"Ying pasti kembali, ke sini, menemaniku lagi..."

Samar-samar namun pasti, Yaya melihat Ying menyeka hidungnya.

Merah.

•

 _Jika 'benang merah' itu telah terputus,_

 _... selama-lamanya kamu tidak bisa_

 _untuk memerbaikinya, dengan_

 _cara apapun juga..._

 _._

 _Persahabatan yang hancur, dan_

 _kesetiakawanan telah kehilangan_

 _guna._

 _._

 _Sabar, tabah, senyum,_

 _... bergantian kehilangan makna._

•

 _Kembali surat-surat dan berbagai media sosial membatuloncati hubungan persahabatan sejati antara Yaya dan Ying._

 _Ying dan Yaya, duo Y yang selalu menjadi unggulan._

 _Namun, semakin waktu berjalan, Yaya semakin disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya sebagai dokter._

 _Bencana alam merebak, menyebar, meluluhlantakkan berbagai tempat. Di dalam negeri, maupun di luar negeri. Korban-korban berjatuhan._

 _Yaya dan ribuan ahli medis dibantu oleh beribu-ribu anggota Palang Merah atau_ Red Cross _bahu-membahu menarik batas hidup para korban. Tarik-ulur mengadu takdir dan ketabahan hati, melawan sang maut yang menjemputi satu-persatu._

 _Nyaris tidak ada hari luang bagi Yaya di dalam lingkungannya. Sibuk, sibuk, dan sibuk._

 _Sementara itu, di Amerika, Ying berkali-kali tanpa terhitung lagi sudah menghardik dirinya sendiri demi menguatkan mental dan raga._

 _Pelatihan tanpa kenal ampun (kedua kalinya). Seleksi fisik. Seleksi mental. Beragam tes yang menyiksa otak, menguras-ngurasi tenaga hingga jatuh lemas._

 _Lingkungan semi kejam. Gojlokan para senior. Peruntuhan mental tanpa sadar... Ying mengalami semuanya._

 _Tubuhnya yang sudah kurus semakin membelulang; seolah hanya kulit dan tulang saja yang tersisa._

 _Selama itu, masa-masa sibuk itu, tidak ada lagi komunikasi..._

•

 ** _keyakinan itu datang lagi._**

 ** _mengombang-ambingkanku kembali._**

 ** _kepercayaanku meruntuh pelan-pelan._**

 ** _aku takut, engkau kembali? tidak akan._**

•

Tepat perhitungan awal sejak kabar itu, delapan tahun kemudian, dari pusat, diberitakan secara langsung: _Roket Challenger F-36 mengalami kecelakaan mengerikan ketika akan diluncurkan menuju ke planet Saturnus dua jam yang lalu._

 _Seluruh awak roket dinyatakan **tewas**._

 _Di antaranya adalah: Emilye Tere dari Jamaika, Keisha Genverder dari Belanda, Indah Nurmalita Sari dari Indonesia, Ludwig dari Jerman_ _, Kikunaeda Hikaru dari Jepang...,_

 _... dan Ying Je dari Malaysia._

Namun akhirnya, keoptimisan itu teredam, dalam lautan segala kelam...

Yaya hancur dalam diam...

 ** _..._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _._**

 ** _berikan kepadaku satu kesempatan lagi._**

 ** _aku ingin segalanya terulangi._**

 ** _aku ingin engkau kembali._**

 ** _semesta yang jahat, jagat yang kejam._**

 ** _jauh lebih kejam daripada jahannam._**

 ** _merampas bahagiaku, menyisa kelam._**

•

•

END

* * *

 ***serotonin:** hormon bahagia, tahu kenapa orang tropis dengan dwimusim lebih sering senyum daripada orang yang tinggal di wilayah caturmusim? Hormon serotonin diaktifkan oleh cahaya dan panas matahari. (Maybe).

Harusnya aku sering main ke fandom ini, jadi gak bingung, ye kan-yea, tapi ada fandom yang harus saya asuh dan saya besarkan segera, hue-heu.

 _Words count: **2018** words._

again: **#B3ESS17**

Oh iya, salam bentar.

 _(Hallo, I'm your secret santa, my Lucky Girl._

 _Maaf jika ini tidak sesuai dengan harapanmu, aku benar-benar minta maaf, maaf sekali, dengan sangat. Ada beberapa masalah yang merintangiku selama mengetik, memublikasikan, dan memberikan ini kepadamu. Namun syukurlah bisa selesai tepat waktu._

 _Terima kasih untuk salam yang begitu baik darimu, meskipun engkau tidak tahu siapa aku—namun itu tidak pernah jadi masalah, hehe. Semoga kauterberkati oleh Sang Maha, selalu bahagia, dan tabir pelangi kebahagiaan lahiriah dan batiniah hendaknya melingkupi hari-harimu._

 _Selamat Natal 2017, dan Selamat Tahun Baru 2018. Always have your nice days!_

 _._

 _Your secret santa,_

 **INDONESIAN KARA.**


End file.
